<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Noir by garage_sale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304022">Noir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/garage_sale/pseuds/garage_sale'>garage_sale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actual Daddy Issues and not the kinky type, Car Sex, Daddy Issues, F/M, How Do I Tag, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Somnophilia, Stalking, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Tags to be added, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Yandere, Yandere Themes, somewhat stockholm syndrome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/garage_sale/pseuds/garage_sale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/You, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers|Ticci Toby/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You slammed your window shut. It was back. </p><p>Since Tobias went missing, the feeling of eyes on you had vanished, but tonight, they were back. </p><p>"Just another creep," you mumbled to yourself, turning away from your window back to your computer.</p><p>You remember Toby as a weird kid. He'd always twitch and make a mess of things. You never minded, but that didn't stop you from thinking he was a bit weird. He always had to wear bandages on his hands because he "picked at them" from what he said. </p><p>Your eyebrows furrowed at the memories of him. His disappearance was odd, that's for sure. He came and went. Simple.</p><p>You sighed through your nose as you began typing out your last paragraph for your language arts class.</p>
<hr/><p>"Here you go, Mr. Yuuki~" you said, handing the man your printed pages. You came early to <em>hopefully</em> get some alone time in with him. Yuuki looked up at you and smiled faintly. </p><p>"Early again are we, Miss (L/n)," he said, grabbing your pages. "Of course. I love this class <em>so </em>much~" </p><p>You brought your arms together to exaggerate your breasts. His attention was found elsewhere.</p><p>"This is good as always, (Y/n)," he set down your pages and typed in your grade on his computer. You bit your lip slightly, looking at the time. 30 minutes before class.</p><p>You huffed slightly, trailing your fingers on the top of his computer. Yuuki eyed you, reading your intentions. Your lips were a bit shinier than usual. Lipgloss? Your uniform was lower than usual. Was it unbuttoned? Your thigh was exposed more than usual. Shorter skirt?</p><p>Yuuki's green eyes flickered up to your eyes again. You watched as he licked his lips. It made you smirk, and your hand moved to your thigh, dragging it up higher. Your teacher's breath hitched and it made you all the more wetter thinking about how hard he had to be for you right now.</p><p>Before the edge of your panties could be exposed, the bell rang. Yuuki stood up rather quickly, pushing his chair away. </p><p>"You shouldn't do stuff like that, (Y/n). It's inappropriate," you huffed as you watched him recompose himself. You rebuttoned your uniform and pulled down your skirt slightly, sitting in your seat by the window. How original.</p><p>You frowned as you watched the orange leaves fell from the full trees in contrast to the gloomy demeanor of the clouded skies. You were for certain it was going to rain, but you never knew.</p><p>Your eyes grazed the tree, watching the leaves, when you saw an out of place brown blob in the corner of your eye. You glanced at it, seeing a hooded figure and bright orangish goggles. His mouth was covered with a mouth guard, and he held a calm demeanor. He was leaning against the tree, hands in his hoodie pockets and sparkling clean hatchets dangling at the side of his linear hips. You sat up more straight, face falling into a neutral façade, when your heart was pounding. Was this your new stalker?</p><p>You held back a gulp when a hand touched your shoulder. It was Mr. Yuuki.</p><p>The jump you did when his hand made contact made you blush. His green eyes eyed you sternly, telling you to pay attention in his class. As he turned away the figure you were previously looking at was long gone. Your stomach churned.</p>
<hr/><p>The walk home wasn't normal. The man you saw at school was stuck in your head. You held a hard gaze as you were lost in possibilities of who he was and what he wanted. The possibility that he was right behind you, or perhaps in that bush you just passed? No. Inside your house? Your mom wasn't off of work yet, it was possible. No. You locked the door, your window. No one was in your house.</p><p>Thunder roared, taking you out of your imagination. The fall wind picked up slightly, causing goosebumps to show up. You groaned, continuing to walk. You couldn't stay out too long or you'd be drenched. </p><p>You heard a car pull up slowly next to you, making your walk slow as you watched. 'This is him' you thought, your heart beating. That was, until the window lowered and Mr. Yuuki's green eyes shone through. "Miss (L/n)?" His eyebrow rose at you. You blushed slightly, watching your teacher's hand pat the passenger seat. Something about it..</p><p>What you thought was seductive eyes, and smile, was simply a teacher being kind to his star student. No matter. You seduced him this morning, you can do it again. 'This time..'</p><p>"What are you doing out in weather like this?" he asked. You watched as his hands gripped the steering wheel, imaging your thigh. Your blush darkened slightly as you racked your brain for thinking such thoughts right now. "I don't have a car and my mom works,"</p><p>You watched as his eyes flickered over to you. You smirked, taking off your blazer. "It's kinda hot though, don't you think, Mr. Yuuki~?" </p><p>The voice from this morning rang through his ears. His grip on the wheel tightened trying to compose himself. A smirk threatened to break through, but you refused. You stretched, arching your back and bringing your knees together. </p><p>"If you're cold, Mr. Yuuki," you started, getting close and gently touching his knee. "I'd be happy to warm you up,"</p><p>You pulled away, making sure to drag your hand off his thigh, briefly going near his groin. You heard him exhale. "Where do you live?" He said, voice lower than normal. You smirked. "Take a right-"</p><p>You felt the car take a left, and butterflies filled your stomach. You <em>knew </em>what was going to happen. No one were to disrupt you two.</p><p>The car came to a stop in a secluded area, and you felt a hand on your thigh. You head became fuzzy as it traveled up under your skirt and on your hip. "You're such a tease, (Y/n)," Mr. Yuuki said, attacking your neck. You moaned, his hand traveling to your inner thigh. His middle finger grazed past your wet underwear.</p><p>Whimpers left your mouth as he kissed your neck and teased you. You felt as though your underwear were <em>surely </em>soaked. </p><p>You brought your legs close, cheeks painted red and head fuzzy with want and lust. Yuuki smirked against your neck, pulling away from you. "Get in the back,"</p><p>You climbed into the back seat, your teacher following you. You sat neat the right side window, Yuuki kneeling in front of you. You watched as he loosened his tie, and connected his lips to yours. Your first kiss. </p><p>You wrapped your arms around Yuuki, bringing him close as his tongue explored your mouth. You dreamed of the day this happened, and it was right here. Happening. Yuuki's hands were hungry, roaming over your small body. You panted, grabbing at his hair, feeling the air expose your stomach. Yuuki's hands were soft and cold against you. "Yuuki," you moaned out as his kisses trailed down onto your stomach. Your hand came up to the window next to you, the cold window cooling off your heated skin. </p><p>"Natsuno," you heard your teacher pant out. You lidded eyes looked down at him as he went in between your legs. "I want you to say my name,"</p><p>You nodded, feeling a finger move your underwear and touch your clit. "Natsuno," you moaned, making the male below grin. The tip of his tongue skimmed past it, his green eyes watching your reaction. Your blushing face and half lidded eyes looking down on him was enough for him to continue.</p><p>One long lick came from him. It made your legs instinctually come together. More licks to your clit came from your teacher as you arched into him and moaned out his name. Your hands gripping his hair while his caressed your thighs.</p><p>Your half lidded eyes looked out the window. There<em> he</em> was. Too distracted by the pleasure between your legs you couldn't really comprehend much other than it was that guy from earlier.</p><p>You stared at him through lustful eyes, noticing a glint and you glanced at the, still clean, hatchet in his hands. Eyes going back up at the orange goggles, the thrill of what he might be planning mixed with Yuuki licking your clit sent sparks through you, turning you on more.</p><p>The staring contest you had with the hooded man ended as Natsuno took his middle finger and slipped it inside you. Your back arched and eyes closing, moaning at contact. His finger roughly touched your sweet spot, and you screamed his name, along with you about to cum.</p><p>Natsuno made you ride out your high, his finger never leaving you when he came up to kiss your neck. "Mr. Yuuki," you whimpered out, his tongue licking licking your spot. You turned your head over to where the figure was. <em>He was still there.</em></p><p>The strange man watching seemed to spur you on more. Feeling your teacher grab your hand and place it on his aching dick, a whimper left you. (E/c) eyes left bright orange ones, going to the ceiling of the vehicle you were currently sitting in. Your placed hand rubbed, a moan coming from your teacher. He grinded into your hand, and a part of you couldn't take it anymore. </p><p>"Natsuno," you said more lustfully than previous. He groaned in response, sitting beside you. Clearly he had the same idea. </p><p>Your eyes met with his clouded green ones, watching as you went down on him. </p><p>His pants came undone more easily than you thought, and you pulled his dick out, giving it a stroke before giving a test lick. Satisfied with your teachers reaction, you put it in your mouth, going as far as you could.</p><p>A hand came to your head, gripping you hair. You ignored it, proceeding to bob your head, stopping every once and while to lick the tip.</p><p>Moans from your teacher came, calling you a 'good girl' in satisfying what you had caused. The noises he made, and the thought of the mysterious guy still being there made you whimper, causing vibration on Natsuno.</p><p>Your bobbing got faster, and you felt his hand on your head tighten. "I'm gonna cum okay?" you heard him pant out. You continued, pretending to ignore his words, when you felt his hand finally push on you, sending you fully onto him, and his dick twitching in your throat. </p><p>Tears left your face as you tried to relax your throat to make it more bearable. Natsuno released your head, in which you quickly retracted, trying to catch an remaining semen escaping your mouth.</p><p>You looked back to where the man was. Nothing.</p>
<hr/><p>The drive to your place was quiet. Your teacher never once looked at you since then, and upon dropping you off, he only gave you a "have a good rest of your night". </p><p>Didn't he love you? After all that he never once said that he loved you. On top of that, he didn't even look happy. You pleased him!</p><p>You frowned walking up your steps to your empty house. Tears threatened to spill at the thought of only being used. <em>Just like mom.</em></p><p>You got to your room and closed the door, throwing your backpack and took off your shoes, throwing yourself on your bed. You stared at the ceiling, thinking about the events that just happened. Surely Mr. Yuuki wouldn't tell anyone, nor would he rat himself out. You bit your cheek, looking at your window. 'What if he's here tonight?'</p><p>You never liked the feeling of being watched. The whole time Toby was around the feeling always sent unease to you, making you want to crawl in a hole, protected from the eyes to whoever's gaze was upon you. Today was different.</p><p>Maybe because of receiving pleasure while being watched conditioned you to feel that way, and have a sick fantasy of getting off while being watched, but you didn't know. Conditioning someone to feel or act a certain way can take awhile, depending how big the condition was. </p><p>Maybe it was because you were left on edge after your fling with your teacher? You learned that men only love you for your body. You huffed, sitting up slightly. It was already close to six, and the dark from outside had slid into your room. You opened your curtain slightly, peeking out in the dark. </p><p>Your eyes scouted the area, looking for anything, or so you told yourself. Your house sat level with the street, and you had two windows. One you were looking through now, and to the left, right across the door, was the other one. The neighbors bushes were there, and that's the window you closed all the time. </p><p>You opened the curtain to the one you were looking through, and opened the window. The smell of cigarette smoke flooded your room. It wasn't normal in this part to smell cigarette smoke. You lived in a more marijuana friendly neighborhood, so cigarette smoke was a once in a blue moon. </p><p>You breathed in the smell, taking in the oddity of it mixed with the fall air. </p><p>An orange figure made an appearance from across the street, and you watched him openly. His hand reached up and took the cigarette out of his mouth, puffing it out. You smirked to yourself slightly. He wasn't bad looking.</p><p>That's when you noticed that man that you've seen all day come up to him. He still wore his goggles and hoodie, but he didn't have his mouth guard on. Your eyebrows furrowed together as you watched their interaction.  </p><p>Their mouths moved a bit and the orange man gave a cigarette to the smaller one. As the smaller man lit his cigarette, you noticed he looked up slightly, and began staring at you. There it was. Your stomach fluttered slightly, in both fear and excitement. The smaller man's mouth began moving, but at this point you didn't care for the older male anymore. </p><p>The hooded man took another drag of his cigarette, tilting his head at you. Subconsciously, you mimicked him. You both stayed like that, until you watched him walk away with the orange man, going to the left, hatchets glistening and bouncing with every step. You watched as they left in the dark, one of which you were already in.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Behind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim walked down the sidewalk of a familiar neighborhood. He's seen this place far too many times. </p><p>"Tim," he heard his young companion say. The man in orange tilted his head slightly, taking a drag of his cigarette. "You shouldn't be out without your mask on," Toby said, coming up to the stopped man. </p><p>"Does it really matter?" he grumbled.</p><p>Unfazed, Toby's eyes landed on your house. There, he saw you looking at him through your bedroom window. He's been in there so many times. </p><p>The hooded male turned his head to Tim. "Can I have one?"</p><p>Tim looked at Toby, an eyebrow raised slightly as he patted his cigarette box, taking the white stick out. "Help yourself," he said, throwing Toby the lighter. "Just don't tic and waste a good cigarette,"</p><p>From under his goggles, Toby's eyes never left you. You didn't know of course. You couldn't see them. Cigarette lit, his head lifted, clearly staring at you now. He noted the difference in your aura. It wasn't the same as it usually was. </p><p>Toby tilted his head at you slightly, watching you follow him. You both stayed like that before he turned to follow the long lost man, taking a drag. </p><p>"You going to kill her anytime soon, Toby?" Tim said. The frail boy scoffed. "Not a chance in hell,"</p><p>Tim frowned slightly. "Remember kid, falling in love will only get you hurt,"</p><p>Anger filled Toby as he finished his cigarette and throwing the butt somewhere. "You're talking like <em>you've</em> never been in love," Tim stiffened. "Not like I can throw my feelings for her away,"</p><p>Tim huffed, throwing his finished cigarette somewhere and putting on his mask. "Just be careful kid. If anyone knew about a weakness any of us has, we're as good as dead,"</p><p>Toby scoffed as he watched the older man run off. He pulled his mouth guard up, running to the left while his partner ran straight.</p><hr/><p>Thunder rattled your sleeping house. Orange eyes watched you close, his hood wet and bangs dripping water. Lightning struck, illuminating Toby's looming body over you.</p><p>His left hand held his bleeding hatchet, and he gripped it tighter.<strong> Disgusting.</strong></p><p>A droplet of blood splattered on your carpet as Toby knelt down beside you. His right hand hovered over your sleeping face. He wanted to touch you- he <strong>wanted</strong> to feel you. </p><p>Another sound of thunder came through, and lighting struck once more. As Toby was lit up his hand trailed down your body, never touching you, until he reached your hip. Gently his gloved hand was placed on the comforter that protected you. A shaky sigh came from him, and his finger on you twitched. </p><p>"Shit," he mumbled. His thoughts ran rampant. </p><p>"Toby?" You said. He looked up at you. Your tank top strap was hanging off your shoulder, and skin, skin, skin, skin, skin- so much.</p><p>Toby's eyes looked up to your half lidded ones, and you smirked at his still kneeling body. "It's quite lonely up here~"</p><p>You uncovered yourself, revealing your naked legs to him. The goggled teen's breath hitched. Leg, leg, leg- skin.</p><p>His brown eyes wondered your revealing form, all the more making him aroused. You flipped your legs over your bed in front of him, and spread your legs. His eyes widened and his breathing was shallow. He looked back up at your smirking face, and watched your hands begin to feel yourself up. Your hands ran down from between your cleavage and onto the tops of your thighs. Your fingers trailing your inner thigh to your thin barrier. A wet spot could be seen. </p><p>"Look at how much you turn me on, Toby~" you cooed, spreading your legs more. Your hands went up past your breasts and past your neck. The brunette's hand twitch and reached forward. </p><p>"Yes, Tobias~" you moaned as his hand crept between your legs. He touched your clit through your underwear, and your back arched slightly. Porn really paid off.</p><p>Your hands were behind you, keeping you stable. Toby breathed heavily, and moved your underwear to the side. His middle finger rubbed, and the texture of his gloves made you moan. Your head fell back and your back arched, thrusting slightly into his finger. It was like a dream to the boy, who had long forgotten about his hatchet. Without warning, his finger entered you, making your mouth hang open. </p><p>Toby became confident as your panting got faster, and he abused the spot in you. "Fuck~" you moaned.</p><p>The male sat up slightly, his other hand rubbing your thigh. You took a hand and slipped it under his hood, grabbing his soft, brown hair. Toby's goggled gaze watched your face closely, never leaving your presence. He didn't want to. </p><p>You bit your lip and brought your head forward. You looked at his through lidded eyes and sat up. You moved your hands up his chest and to his shoulders, wrapping them around his neck. "Tobias~" you said, pulling his hood down and getting close to his ear. "Fuck me~"</p><p>Toby grunted and pinned you to your bed. He was quick to undo his pants and release his painful erection. He didn't need time to prepare as he thrusted roughly into you. You arched into him, arms around his neck to keep steady. A gloved hand traced your arched back, the other coming up and tangling in your hair. </p><p>Moans came from you, and Toby enjoyed every minute of it. The more you moaned the closer he got, and soon-</p><p>Thunder roared and lighting crashed as Toby grunted, cumming into his ungloved hand. Shallow breaths filled his mask as he looked at the substance coating his pale hand. His shoulders began shaking violently, giggles leaving from his mask like steam. Some things never change.</p><hr/><p>You sat in Mr. Yuuki's class looking out at the still clouded sky. Mr. Yuuki wasn't here this morning, which was really unusual. He was always there in the morning. You hoped you didn't scare him off. </p><p>In came Miss Olson, the math teacher down the hall. "Good morning class," she said. Everyone greeted her and she sat down, a sigh leaving her.</p><p>"I'm sorry to say that Mr. Yuuki is no longer here with us," she began. "He was found dead this morning. The police reported that neither a gun nor knife had killed him," </p><p>Everyone's eyes widened and shared glances. You glanced out the window and saw the man who has been stalking you. A hand was in his jean pocket and a cigarette was in his other. He took a drag and revealed his mouth A grin appeared on his face and your eyes grew with his smile. Your eyes shot back to the front of the room. You couldn't believe it. The man who killed your teacher was right down there. So why couldn't you say anything?</p><p>The rest of the school day was you left in dread. You couldn't think too hard about it. You had to take your mind off of it anyway you knew how. </p><p>"Jeffrey!" you called out. He hummed turning around. You worked your charm. "You have any plans after school~?" </p><p>He glanced off to the side, a blush lightly on his face. "No-"</p><p>"Great!" you chirped. "Meet me behind the school after school," you sauntered off in the opposite direction the boy was in.</p><hr/><p>"Jeff~"</p><p>Hands ran over your used body, Jeff's kisses all over your neck. He licked your spot and nibbled it, hands trailing down between your thighs. You moaned as he put pressure on your clit. Your hands roamed aimlessly on his chest, going under his shirt and hoodie.</p><p>Without much thought, you jumped and wrapped your legs around him, quickly being pinned to the school wall. You panted against Jeff's neck, his head resting in yours. A finger moved your underwear to the side, and your heard him undoing his pants.</p><p>Both hands under your ass, Jeff thrusted into you. You moaned, hands around his neck. Looking off to the side, you saw your stalker. Your teacher's killer. Pleasure ever so filled you as you stared at him through lust painted eyes.</p><p>Warm. You felt warm. You looked away. Cold.</p><p>You moaned loudly as Jeff came into you. You didn't. </p><p>Conflict was held. While the stalker had clearly murdered your teacher, you couldn't tell anyone. Was the pleasure of him watching you really more important than your teacher's justice?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>